When Prince Fall In Love
by deremacchiato
Summary: Ini soal si Pangeran yang jatuh cinta sama anak terculun disekolahnya. Yaoi. YeKyu! RnR


**When Prince Fall in Love.**

I only own the plot. All character(s) belong to God and themselves.

Warn = YAOI! YeKyu.

* * *

Namanya Kim Jongwoon. Atau lebih dikenal dengan Yesung.

Dia itu _The Prince_.

_Prince of The Devil_, tepatnya.

Dia punya segalanya. Dari harta, tahta dan jangan lupa fisiknya yang diatas standar rata-rata.

Memang sih masih ada satu dua yang lebih uhuktinggiuhuk darinya. Tapi, pembawaan dan auranya mampu membuatnya tampak jauh lebih tinggi bahkan dari kepala sekolah sekalipun.

Yesung itu tipikal orang yang bisa membuatmu jatuh hati, kagum, iri, marah bahkan benci disaat bersamaan. Dia bisa membawamu ke level sosialita tertinggi dan kemudian merendahkanmu hingga lebih buruk dari seekor kutu busuk hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Otak jenius, tubuh proporsional, serta status sebagai anak pemilik sekolah hanya sedikit kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Hanya satu peringatan. Jangan pernah kau jatuh dalam sisi buruknya. Ingat, reputasi _Prince of The Devil_ bukan hanya sebatas nama. Sekali saja kau membuatnya sampai emosi dengan tangan terkepal di kedua sisinya, hidupmu tak akan pernah sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Dan tak akan ada yang mencegah atau mengubah masa depanmu nanti. Bukan mau melebih-lebihkan tapi itu memang faktanya.

Serta, satu lagi yang harus masuk daftar _Not To Do_ kalau sudah bertemu dengan Yesung.

JANGAN. PERNAH. JATUH. CINTA. PADANYA.

Itu adalah hal paling dasar yang harus kau ingat kalau tidak mau terus menerus patah hati karena sekalinya jatuh cinta pada sosok Yesung, perasaan itu hampir mustahil hilang. Tak perduli seberapa keras pun usahamu membuatnya menerimamu, hanya penolakan pahit yang nanti kau terima.

Sang Pangeran tentu punya standar tinggi bahkan untuk sebatas menjadi temannya. Apalagi, kekasihnya.

Asal kau bisa melakukan semuanya, hidupmu di SMA Teinan bisa dipastikan masuk kategori "Aman".

Tapi, apa jadinya kalau si Pangeran sendiri yang jatuh cinta sama korbannya?

.

.

.

Posturnya yang lebih tinggi dari rekan sepantarnya lah yang pertama kali menarik perhatian Yesung. Meski baru sekali lihat, sudah jelas anak itu juga lebih tinggi dari Yesung sendiri. Sebuah fakta kecil yang sejujurnya agak mengganggu.

Ditambah, rambut brunette curlynya yang begitu mencolok serta kacamata kotak agak kebesaran yang bertengger dihidungnya. Memberi kesan _nerd_ pada sosoknya yang sebenarnya cukup gagah. Bukan hanya perawakannya yang mencolok, tapi pembawaan diri anak itu yang tampak tenang turut mencuri perhatian Yesung.

Aneh, Yesung belum pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya di Teinan. Ia ingat betul siapa saja teman seangkatan sampai adik kelasnya. Maklum, diam-diam Yesung sebenarnya punya memori fotografis. Hal ini sih cukup jadi rahasia keluarga dan beberapa sahabatnya. Kadang, ada hal negatif juga yang akan menimpamu kalau punya keistimewaan begini. Dan Yesung tahu betul kesialan macam apa yang mungkin saja menimpanya.

Jadi, karena ia belum pernah melihat anak itu di semester sebelumnya. Juga karena ia baru selesai mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar, hanya satu kesimpulan dari semua ini. Anak itu, siapa pun namanya, sudah pasti murid baru.

Itu sebabnya Yesung tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencari tahu siapa anak itu. Paling tidak, ia harus tahu nama dari sasaran barunya itu.

"Hey Wonnie, apa kau tahu ada murid baru disekolah ini?" Yesung bertanya dengan santai tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Pemuda disampingnya, Choi Siwon langsung menghentikan kegiatan merapikan seragamnya –yang padahal masih sangat rapi. "Eeh, murid baru? Tunggu sebentar biar kuingat dulu."

"Ooh, iya aku ingat." Siwon berseru riang. "Memang ada murid yang baru pindah kemari sekitar dua bulan lalu. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dari yang ku tahu, dia termasuk salah satu siswa yang lolos program beasiswa Appamu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Yesung tidak menjawab, tapi, apapun yang ada dipikirannya sudah jelas bukan hal baik. Dan itu cukup dilihat dari cengiran evil yang sudah terpasang dibibirnya.

Ooh, _poor_ Kyuhyun-ah.

.

.

.

Kedua kalinya Yesung melihat sosok itu –yang sekarang sudah mendapat nama khusus darinya yaitu Kyunnie- adalah saat pelajaran olahraga. Kebetulan sekali kelasnya sedang kosong, sehingga Yesung bisa keluar kelas dengan santai. Toh, kalau pun masih jam pelajaran, memangnya siapa yang berani menegur anak pemilik sekolah? Minta dipecat, huh?"

Garis biru? Itu berarti Kyunnie itu adik kelasnya? Ahahah, ada untungnya Appa menerapkan sistem identifikasi muridnya dengan garis ditiap seragam mereka. Dengan begini, ia bisa makin mudah mencari tahu seluk-beluk anak itu.

Siapa sangka dibalik gayanya yang aneh, anak itu jago olahraga? Buktinya, ia berhasil memecahkan rekor lari jarak pendek yang sebelumnya dipegang rekan sekelasnya. Yang Yesung ketahui bernama Shim Changmin. Seragam olahraga yang memang didesain mengikuti postur tubuh para siswa justru mempertegas otot kekar yang selama ini disembunyikan Kyuhyun dibalik seragam serta almamater sekolahnya. Dan, tunggu, apa anak itu melepas kacamatanya?

Mata hitamnya menangkap tatapan lapar dan pekikan kagum para siswi yang melihat Kyuhyun tanpa kacamata besarnya. Astaga! Ini baru kacamatanya saja yang dilepas sudah heboh. Bagaimana kalau yang lain.

Eh, yang lain?!

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Kenapa ia bisa berfikir begitu? Pasti otaknya mulai tidak beres karena bergaul dengan duo monyet serta ikan, batinnya. Ia masih asik mengamati kegiatan murid kelas 2-A, kelas Kyuhyun hingga terlambat menyadari ada yang balik menatapnya.

'DEG'

Meski dari kejauhan, manik kelam Yesung masih bisa menangkap tatapan itu. Tatapan mata sewarna miliknya –mungkin agak sedikit lebih terang- yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik kacamata besar mengerikan. Senyum tipis terulas dibibirnya mendapati siapa yang sedang memandangnya.

Entah kenapa, perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya melihat sosok yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini membuatnya penasaran itu ternyata turut mengamatinya. Atau mungkin, curiga padanya? Hehehe, ia tak peduli. Yang penting, ia berkesempatan melihat mata itu tanpa ada satu penghalang pun. Dalam artian konotasi tentunya.

.

.

.

Saat sedang "iseng" membuka arsip murid disekolah, Yesung hampir terkena serangan jantung! Baiklah, mungkin ini berlebihan. Tapi, untuk namja cool macam dirinya, yang memang kadang agak uhukhyperaktifuhuk, ekspresinya saat itu benar-benar _priceless! _

Matanya yang hampir serupa bulan sabit itu membulat sempurna ditambah bibir tipisnya yang agak ternganga. Sungguh, air mukanya benar-benar lucu. Jauh sekali dari kesan anak aristokrat pemilik sekolah yang selama ini sering pasang topeng sok berwajah datar dan minim ekspresi.. Ingin tahu apa sebabnya?

Cho Kyuhyun.

Aneh? Jangan heran, putra keluarga Kim itu saja kaget, apalagi orang lain. Padahal hanya karena fakta "kecil" yang ditemukannya di data siswa yang terdaftar di program beasiswa SMA Teinan.

Faktanya benar-benar kecil kok. Sepele malah.

Kebetulan saja, Cho Kyuhyun ternyata hampir empat tahun lebih muda darinya, dan sudah berstatus sebagai adik tingkat dari Yesung disekolah, hanya beda setingkat pula.

'APA?! ANAK INI BARU EMPAT BELAS TAHUN? DAN DIA SUDAH SMA KELAS DUA! WHAT THE….' Baiklah, mungkin tidak perlu dilanjutkan variasi kata-katamu itu Kim Jongwoon!

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Yesung menyadari mulutnya yang terbuka sebelum menutupnya keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi "Klak" yang cukup terdengar. Membuat pemilik pipi chubby itu meringis kesakitan. Kenapa mendadak ia bisa ceroboh sekali sih?! Padahal biasanya ia tidak begini. Masa, hanya karena hal seperti ini ia bisa kehilangan kontrol diri? Kan tidak etis.

Kedua onix itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari data si Kyunnienya. Eh, sejak kapan ada embel-embel kepemilikan dibelakang nama anak itu? Eugh, lihat sendiri kan? Otak jenius Yesung sepertinya akan cepat error kalau sudah berhubungan dengan adik tingkatnya itu.

Baiklah, mari kita review kembali informasi yang sudah didapatnya. Nama, Cho Kyuhyun. Anak bungsu dan punya satu kakak perempuan –pantas wajahnya masih kelihatan childish (Yesung sepertinya lupa kalau ia sendiri berwajah baby face). Ayahnya hanya pekerja di kantor percetakan sementara ibunya pemilik toko kecil. Keluarganya sederhana, tapi bahagia.

Yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, Kyuhyun sudah empat kali mengikuti program akselerasi. Ia tidak pernah menginjak yang namanya kelas satu SD. Homeschooling dua tahun sebelum lulus dari sekolah dasar umur sepuluh tahun. Tiga tahun lebih muda dari usia normal siswa lainnya. Sekolah menengah juga hanya satu setengah tahun sebelum akhirnya terpaksa berhenti karena suatu hal –yang sayangnya tak bisa dicari tahu. Baru saat usianya menginjak tiga belas tahun ia mulai mengecap pendidikan lagi secara, separuh formal, huh? Karena anak itu bukan benar-benar masuk sekolah, melainkan lebih ke penyelerasan dengan sistem pendidikan baru, supaya tidak kaget mungkin.

Dan tepat diusianya yang ke empat belas, putra bungsu keluarga Cho itu berhasil lolos meraih beasiswa dari sekolahnya ini. Padahal, semua juga tahu, Teinan Scholarship bukanlah beasiswa yang mudah diraih.

Satu kalimat yang langsung terbersit di pikiran Yesung begitu selesai membaca rekam jejak Kyuhyun adalah : Dia bukan murid biasa!

.

.

.

Yesung boleh tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, seiring perjalanan waktu, tujuan awalnya memanfaatkan beragam info yang didapat untuk menjahili adik kelasnya itu berubah ke arah lain. Bukan lagi sekedar rasa ingin tahu belaka, melainkan berubah menjadi rasa ingin mengenal bahkan memahami sosok itu.

Makin lama, dirinya selalu menantikan saat-saat dirinya bisa keluar dari kelas. Jam istirahat misalnya. Kemudian segera turun ke kafetaria dilantai satu hanya demi melihat sosok itu. Namja _nerd _yang berhasil mencuri perhatian seorang putra ternama pemilik sekolah, Yesung.

Si murid akselerasi dengan level kejeniusan yang luar biasa. Meski sikapnya yang agak tertutup dan terkesan canggung dilingkungan baru –Yesung tahu hal ini dari berbagai pengamatan yang dilakukannya- namun sama sekali tak menutupi sifatnya yang sebenarnya cukup mudah bergaul. Hanya saja, ia sadar, Kyuhyun selalu memasang tembok tinggi pada siapa saja kalau sudah menyangkut urusan pribadi serta keluarganya.

Yesung akan selalu mengambil kursi di sudut kanan dekat pintu kantin, spot terbaik karena posisi vertikal yang sejajar dengan anak itu yang selalu duduk di sudut kiri depan, terdekat dengan pintu keluar.

Anggaplah ia narsis, terlalu pede atau apapun. Tapi Yesung yakin. Bukan sekali dua kali ia merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Dan tiap kali ia mengikuti insting untuk menoleh, matanya akan langsung bertemu dengan sepasang iris warna caramel dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Apa jangan-jangan Kyunnie sadar diawasi olehnya? Dan malah sengaja semakin membuatnya penasaran dengan sikapnya yang sulit ditebak? Sungguh, pertanyaan macam ini sudah sering bersliweran diotaknya, hanya saja ia belum yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

'Mungkin, sudah saatnya kita berkenalan secara langsung, Cho Kyuhyun.'

.

.

.

Jujur, Yesung seketika merasa seperti seorang yeoja yang mau menyatakan cinta pada pria pujaannya. Mendadak jantungnya serasa dipacu luar biasa kencang, tangannya pun berkeringat dan matanya tak mau berhenti menoleh tiap menit ke arah jam dinding. Berharap, biarpun konyol, dengan tatapannya jarum panjang jam itu bisa bergerak lebih cepat menyentuh angka dua belas berbarengan dengan jarum pendek yang sudah ada diangka dua. Bel pulang sekolah sepertinya bisa terdengar bagai lonceng surga untuk Yesung saat ini. Hiperbolis sekali.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Dengan segenap kekuatan diri, Yesung berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan kelas secara tidak etis. Ia masih dan harus tetap menjaga imejnya dimata umum sebagai namja cool yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya dengan berbagai cara.

Dan hal itu juga tetap berlaku untuk misinya kali ini. Misi memperkenalkan diri pada Cho "_Nerdy_" Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kakinya melangkah dengan tenang menuju ruang musik disekolahnya. Wajahnya juga masih tetap datar tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang tersembunyi di wajah _stoic_ itu? Siapa yang tahu kalau saat ini sebenarnya Kim JongWoon –_The Schools Prince_- rasanya ingin berteriak karena debar jantungnya yang makin menggila?

ARGGGHHH! Sungguh, ini sangat unYesung sekali! Dan semua itu hanya karena Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau bukan karena rasa say –penasaran! Yak, kalau bukan karena rasa penasarannya yang sudah kelewat akut pada anak itu, tak mungkin ia bertingkah macam ini.

Cho Kyuhyun…malang nian nasibmu membuat si pangeran penjelmaan setan itu jadi begini.

.

.

.

Denting suara piano menyambut Yesung begitu tiba di depan pintu coklat ruangan musik itu. Sebuah lagu dari penyanyi luar negeri yang tak ia ingat siapa namanya namun cukup terkenal. Seingatnya sih, lirik lagu ini menceritakan kehidupan keluarga yang tidak harmonis, bahkan, cenderung berantakan.

'Kenapa dia memainkan lagu ini? Bukankah ini lagu tentang keluarga _broken home_?' tanya Yesung dalam hati.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh knop pintu kemudian membukanya dengan amat perlahan. Tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut apalagi menghentikan permainan musiknya yang begitu menyentuh.

Yesung sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ia menutup matanya karena begitu terlarut dalam melodi yang dimainkan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan kesedihan mendalam hanya karena alunan lembut melodi lagunya. Padahal, itu hanya melodi, tidak ada lirik, tidak ada suara tambahan untuk menyampaikan pesan lagu itu sebenarnya. Tapi mungkin karena ia memiliki level kecerdasan dibidang musik yang cukup tinggi, Yesung masih mampu meresapi adanya rasa takut dan frustasi yang coba digambarkan si pencipta lagu. Entah siapa namanya itu.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Tepukan tangan tunggal bergema diruangan besar itu tepat setelah notasi terakhir berhenti dimainkan. Namja berambut brunette itu nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya karena berbalik dari kursinya begitu cepat. Untunglah, tangannya masih cukup gesit meraih tepian piano untuk berpegangan. Mata hitam dibalik kacamata besar itu memicing tajam menatap satu-satunya orang yang berani mengejutkannya disaat begini.

Tak sedikit pun terpancar rasa takut saat matanya bertatapan dengan iris obsidian sang "Pangeran" sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongwoon alias, Yesung.

"Kelihatannya, aku tidak salah kalau selama ini merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Ternyata sang Pangeran sendiri, eh?" Pertanyaan penuh sarkasme itu terlontar dengan santai dari bibir plump namja itu. Murid lain mana ada yang berani bertanya dengan nada begitu pada Yesung. Tapi sudah jelas kan, Kyuhyun itu berbeda.

Kilat dimata Yesung menunjukkan keterkejutan sekaligus…senang? Ah, sepertinya ia memang senang bisa menemukan yang tidak takut karena statusnya atau malah mencoba menjilatnya demi keuntungan pribadi.

"Untuk murid beasiswa, ku akui nyalimu luar biasa besar berani berkata begitu padaku." Suara bass Yesung sarat dengan tertawaan. "Berani? Atau malah bodoh?" evil smirk itu sudah terpampang dibibir tipisnya begitu melihat targetnya melempar tatapan membunuh padanya. Bukannya gentar, Yesung justru melangkah maju ke arah namja bersurai kecoklatan itu.

Mendadak, Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan tak enak melihat Yesung yang berjalan mendekatinya. Baru saja ia mau mundur dan pergi keluar ketika merasakan punggungnya membentur sesuatu. Shit! Ia memaki dalam hati ingat posisinya yang masih terduduk membelakangi piano klasik yang tadi dimainkannya.

"Ckckck, mencoba kabur, eh?" Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya membeku mendengar suara itu amat dekat. Saat ia mendongak, jantungnya benar-benar serasa berhenti mendapati mata onix itu menatapnya penuh. Kalau dilihat dari mata awam, posisi mereka kelewat dekat untuk orang yang bahkan belum resmi berkenalan. Yesung berdiri tegak dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dengan kedua tangannya disisi kanan kiri, memenjarakan adik tingkatnya itu di tempat.

"Apa maumu, Kim Jongwoon?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Sama sekali tak bergeming meski ia sudah terjebak begitu.

Seringaian diwajah Yesung makin melebar. Seolah mempertegas status _Prince Of The Devil_ yang disandangnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya perlahan, dan berseru dalam hati melihat wajah dibawahnya itu tampak berusaha menjauh. 'Memangnya kau pikir semudah itu lari dariku, Cho Kyuhyun?

"Kalau ku bilang, aku menginginkanmu bagaimana? Cho Kyuhyun?"

Blush.

Semburat merah luar biasa tipis menghias pipi pucat itu. Melihat reaksi diwajah namja tampan itu turut menghadirkan senyum penuh kemenangan diwajah Yesung. Kelihatannya, menggoda Kyuhyun akan masuk daftar hobi barunya. Tidak buruk kok.

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

Yesung sama sekali tak menyangka posisinya jadi berbalik begini. Padahal, tadi ia yang merasa gugup karena ingin menemui, eh tidak, bukan menemui, ia hanya mau mengecek saja. Tapi, apa bedanya?! Intinya dia ingin melihat anak ini kan? Terserah lah, yang penting sekarang ia berhasil memojokkan Kyuhyun hanya dengan sedikit usaha.

"_I just want to know you better, Cho Kyuhyun. Nothing less, nothing more._ Mungkin bisa saja lebih kalau takdir berkata lain." Yesung berkata serius namun ekspresi wajahnya seolah berkata lain. Evil smirk itu masih terpasang, menandakan apapun keputusan Kyuhyun nanti sama-sama mengandung resiko. Mana yang lebih besar, tak ada yang bisa memprediksinya.

"Terserah kau! Aku yakin kau sudah mencari tahu segala tentangku sebelum kemari, kan?"

"Kau memang jenius Kyunnie." Mata hitam itu mendelik mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan sunbaenya itu.

Tanpa disadari, kening keduanya sudah hampir menempel saat ini. Bahkan, mereka bisa melihat refleksi dirinya di mata satu sama lain. Hidung keduanya pun sudah hampir menempel, dan kalau ada satu saja yang bergerak sedikit, sudah pasti kedua bibir itu akan bertemu. Sebuah posisi yang amat sangat menjebak Kyuhyun. Meski anehnya, ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata gelap itu. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam lautan manik gelap di hadapannya.

"_But now, I only want one thing…"_ Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya, tapi ia yakin namja dihadapannya itu paham apa yang diinginkannya.

Cup.

Dan dalam sepersekian detik, bibir tipisnya sudah menempel di bibir plump namja berambut ikal yang sudah menghantui pikirannya sejak berminggu-minggu lalu. Rasanya manis, dengan sedikit tambahan mint dan rasa mocha yang membuatnya unik. Diluar dugaannya memang, tapi bukan berarti itu mengecewakan. Memabukkan malah.

"Kim Jongwoon imnida. _Nice to know you, Kyunnie_."

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. _Nice to know you too, Sungie._"

Untuk kali ini, senyum yang terpatri diwajah Yesung bukanlah senyum iblis yang menandakan hal buruk. Hanya kali ini saja, dan hanya dihadapan adik tingkatnya itu senyum terlembut menghias wajah manis pemilik marga Kim.

Well, cinta itu memang gila kan? Apalagi, kalau sang Pangeran yang jatuh cinta.

* * *

errr, Yuga imnida ^^v

ini, beneran first attempt Yuga di fandom screenplays. Jadi, harap maklum ya kalau berbagai kesalahan masih terdampar disana-sini.

Tapi, untuk teman-teman yang sudah bersedia mampir ditambah memberi kritik saran, Yuga sangat berterimakasih.

Ehehehe, jadi, cukup dengan review "upah" yang Yuga minta dari kalian. Ok

Gomawo..

yugana~


End file.
